


Dirty Dancing

by EscapismOfTheHighestForm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, M/M, POV Male Character, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapismOfTheHighestForm/pseuds/EscapismOfTheHighestForm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a Sterek fic about Jungle. In the gay club scene when stiles and Scott follow Jackson in to keep an eye on Danny.<br/>Just instead of it being Scott and Stiles its Derek and Stiles, as you can imagine things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like 'Dirty Dancing', sorry if there are any mistake i'm not used to writing et as this is my first ever fic!  
> My name is Amber by the way, if you want to follow me on tumblr my name is glitter-spilt-dreams :)

Stiles’ car swept up to the building having had to follow behind in his car because normal human nor-werewolf people couldn’t just run to places. 

Stupid were-wolves they got all the good parts of being human and none of the shitty bits.

He was only human for god sakes the only running Stiles did was during lacrosse practice and even after that he turned into a sweating mess.

He read the text again,   
“ Followed Jackson to some building on Downey Street, meet me there in 5 minutes”  
-D  
Not exactly friendly he thought but then again this was Derek, who seemed to lack emotions and who’s only form of expression was through his eyebrows. He looked up through the window and saw the man himself standing outside what looked like a club.

Jumping out of the jeep and slamming the door being me I make my way towards Derek . Oh god if looks could kill I would be dead on the floor right now.  
“What’s up your ass Sourwolf?” I say this knowing he doesn’t like it, just to watch his noise scrunch up in disgust of the nickname. 

I had come to the realisation a few months ago now that I in fact found Derek extremely hot and that I wanted to get in on that. But come on how could you not find that hot, he has like a 12 pack and the most adorable little bunny teeth.

“ I said five minutes stiles, I’ve been waiting here for almost ten” Derek spat like my name was so horrid it shouldn’t even be spoken. 

‘ Well I’m sorry that I may have in fact forgotten where Downey street was and had to ask a wondering stranger for directions.” Pretending to ignore his presence e I strode towards the club and straight past Derek.

‘”Where is he any way”. For fucks sake can he just light up and stop frowning for like a minute?

“I don’t know but I caught Danny’ s sent so he may be the next victim” Derek’s face had gone back to neutral, as though the idea of Jackson Turing into a green lizard of death was soothing.

I started to panic now, what if Danny was in danger. I couldn’t live with myself if the reason Danny got hurt was because I had to stop to ask for directions. The panic starts to build inside, creeping into my lungs and spreading like wildfire though to the rest of my body. 

Derek sighs heavily, when he spoke his tone was soothing, “Stiles, calm down ok!” Woah. It actually works. I feel my heart beat starts to lessen and calm down. ”why don’t we just go in and keep an eye on him, just in case Jackson decides to show up”

Derek was actually being nice. my heart clench. Derek being mean to me was easy but him being nice . When he was nice it just kills, because I knew that I can never had what I truly wanted. 

Stiles gives a plastered on fake smile that he’s sure is transparent. But as if the last few seconds never happened Derek turned his back on me and took it as his cue to break the doorknob off the back entrance of the club.

Well that’s just plain destructive behaviour, maybe I should refer him to a psyche.

Being the son of the town’s sheriff I like to think my moral compass is pretty strong.

“ Dude what the hell are you doing, you know there’s laws against this type of thing, why can’t you just use the front door like everyone else” My hands waving around my head staring at Derek who just shrugged his shoulder and proceed to go through the open door not heeding the warning at all.

“Fuck it”, I say and run after Derek, straight through, into the black abyss. Only then he didn’t know that this was the first of many times he would blindly follow after Derek Hale.

Walking into the club was like entering another world, the cool night breeze turned into the heavy heat of sweat and lust radiating off of the people around him. Just standing here was making him hot.

Looking around all he could see was the pink colour of flesh mushed together all over the room, the people dancing didn’t seem to be wearing much, just tight leather and sparkles.

The music so loud it filled the whole room with the sound of the bass, so loud all I could hear were my own thoughts booming in my head, saying only 0ne thing. Derek.

Where was he, I needed him and if push came to shove I didn’t want to be up against a kanima alone, because come on 147 pounds of fragile bones was nothing against it.

Finally I Spotted him looking lost in the sea of people, standing out like my very own beacon. Crap, that sounded soppy as shit!

 

When I got to him though, I swear his eyes filled with relief but Derek didn’t feel that way about me, he never would. I mean, come on its Derek, he positively hates me.

“Dude everyone in here’s a dude” he shouted trying to get Derek to comprehend the word coming out of his mouth. Looking around all I can see are guy come to think of it. Realization hit me when I saw a guy pole dancing and another shoving ones down his pants. 

“I think we’re in a gay club” I exclaim twisting around to see Derek’s reaction. Only to see Him literally covered head to toe in guys, stroking his face, pawing at his clothes and, wait, I think one is licking his ear.

I exploded with laughter, which only gets worse with the look of thunder sent my way by Sourwolf. It bubbles up from my chest overtaking me from the inside out until I’m literally choking from lack of air.

Reaching forwards I grabbed whatever of Derek can. “ Sorry boys but we have to go” I say forcing the words up before more laughs can escape. 

As we got to the bar I remember I’m still holding Derek. Oh holy mother of sweet baby Jesus I grabbed his hand, no wonder he’d been silent he was probably trying to figure out a way to get it back. 

Slowly I turn around to Derek and pull my hand away, all the time his eyes never leaving the space between our bodies. Derek’s eyes lingered on mine before dragging away to the bar tender and placing his order.

I shake my head, trying to leave this dream behind. 

“Um I’ll have a coke please” sliding over a rumbled five dollar bill to the unimpressed man.

“Can you see Danny or Jackson anywhere?” Derek broke the silence fully reminding me of why we were there.

“no” he said looking around, his eye caught with a ginormous security guard who reached over to his walkie talkie and discreetly pointed out stiles and Derek. Shit I think they caught us.

“Dude quick what’s that security guard saying.” Derek snapped is head over to the guard and closed his eyes to focus on his hearing. It never fails to surprise when Derek did something supernatural, he’s just so good at blending into the wood works that if you didn’t look close enough you wouldn’t even realise he was there.

Derek turns back towards me with a deceivingly calm face on and lent in closer. 

Gritting his teeth into a fake smile Derek leaned up to my ear, hot breath fanning on the lower jut of my jaw. 

It feels much too intimate for me and him and being this close to Derek make me feel way too flustered, I stumble back, trying in grab the bar for support but lose my balance. Damn my oversized limbs! 

I clench my muscles, bracing myself for the fall but it never came, a very hot werewolf instead grabbed me strongly at the waist. Slowly opening my eyes to see Derek extremely close, confused eyes searching my face for an explanation to why I fell.  
He starts to lean in again and whispers quickly into stiles ear inciting shiver from the tip of my ear all the way through to my body.

“He has a suspicion we snuck in, so we have to look like we belong” Derek’s voice rasps quietly in my ear, my awkward don’t catch me turned on face must have been confused for worry as Derek moved closer practically licking my earlobe.

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead”

The beat filling the room changed to a faster one and surprising me, Derek decided that apparently in this very scary life or death situation was the time to dance!

“Derek what the hell are you doing, I can’t dance” I struggle in his arms trying to minimize the embarrassment I know this will cause both of us but Derek’s grip is like a vice. God if I dance in front of him then I very much defiantly never have a chance with him. Little beads of embarrassment sweat start to bead up on my forehead. 

“I told you follow my lead, now just do what I do and try to make it believable.” He hissed it at me as he marched us up into the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by bodies.

What believable? He wasn’t making any Goddamn sense. Now surrounded by bodies grinding against each other Derek had stopped, choosing this as the perfect place.

God even at a time like this I’m getting turned on.  
Looking around I see what the type of people are dancing, my heart jolts as I realise they are all couple. Shit this isn’t going to work. Scrabbling like some sort of animal I try to get away.

Derek spins me around in his arms causing me to step on his toe, his face scrunched in annoyance “Stiles that man over there” Derek motioned with his head toward the security guard “ is thinking of kicking us out, now of his does this Danny’s life will be at risk.” 

Derek’s breathing had evened out the anger slowly leaving his body in waves.   
“So we have to dance like a couple to blend in ok” 

“No! I can’t dance with you” I must say with such conviction as the look that passes over Derek’s face is pure pain like I stabbed him in the heart and left the knife in. It’s quickly covered up by a blank mask as he twist me around and positions his hands around me readying himself to dance. 

Its ok stiles you can do this, its just dancing, just dancing. 

So I lift my hand to the air and lose myself to the rhythm. I let the music wash over me and sway my hip in front of Derek, because it awkward, oh it so awkward. He still hasn’t moved. It as if he’s in my head because as soon as I think it he move. A little at first, the tentative sway of his hip moving across my back. 

All stiles wants right now is to feel the press of that muscled body along his moving in time to the beat of the room. After a while he relaxes he can tell Derek does too as his movement is no longer confined and robotic like, its smooth and sensual as his skin of his arms occasionally brushes up against his.

And for the first time since he met Derek all those months ago, I think he ‘s actually relaxed.

Then all of a sudden Derek does something, something stiles thought would only ever be a figment of his remarkably erotic dreams, but no this is real, pretty sure its real.

Derek put his hands on stiles waist, his hands moulding to the jut of his hipbone. I suck in a deep breath, he need it as my lungs felt completely empty  
Its in that moment he knows there’s no going back. 

He experimentally reaches behind with is hands in the air and searches for Derek’s head, he inches his hand into Derek’s hair and cards his fingers through his soft curls. Then Derek made a noise, it was covered quickly but it sounded almost as if it could have been a groan. 

But surely Derek didn’t like stiles, the spastic teenager so strung out he often forgot the day of the week. 

Hands that he’s sure don’t belong to his reach further into Derek’s head scraping along his hair and tugging on the locks, oh god the moan that slipped through Derek’s lips.

Its then he knows Derek’s affected by this as well, he digs his nails into stiles hip and yanked him so close his crotch is snug against stiles ass. Causing stiles to moan, coming out of him like he’d been shot. 

Derek moved his lips to stiles ears and bit his ear lobe, his tongue running along ridge before opening his mouth and whispering close.

“Dance with me stiles” His voice was low and rough like sand paper and it went straight down to stiles’ jeans, which were already sporting a obvious tent. Derek’s hips clung to his as the ground up against each other open in the club, the sweat of sex clinging to their skin, heightening the mood already set. 

His dick throbbed in his jeans as Derek ground up against his ass creating wreaking moans for both as the carried on into the next song, completely oblivious to the change.

Derek is breathing hotly against Stiles' neck, before his- thankfully, human-feeling teeth scrape over his pulse and Derek's tongue traces the tense muscle there.  
“ God Derek” I ground out, because the feeling of his stubble burn against his neck is causing black spots in my vision.

Derek just tips my head back and latches his lip on to the flesh of his neck and sucks like it’s the best thing in the world, it feels like heaven.

“ God I knew you couldn’t resist this hot piece of as, could you hale” I say between pants as I grip on to Derek’s neck trying to find purchase with my finger.

Derek makes this noise like its been ripped out of his throat and grinds his hips against him the hard out line of his dick heating the flesh of his ass.

“ Oh fuck” I full on moan, and enough is enough I need Derek, all of him. Twisting around and looking into his eyes, the hazelnut green a mere rim compared to the wide blackness of his blown pupils. 

He lets his gaze drift down to Derek’s lip and back up to his eyes catching Derek do the same, and then, just like that they are kissing. 

His lips are chapped but soft as they touch his, lightly at first. But they grow impatient and try to claw there way into his mouth, their tongues wrestling in a bid to get more of each other. After a while I have to breath, I rest my forehead against Derek’s our labored breathing matching in pace.

I reach down and intertwine my fingers with Derek’s, “ How long” he said the question hung in the air as Derek leaned back to cup he hands around each of stiles checks. 

“ Since you snuck into that cop car and dared to speak back” he said his thumbs tracing the outline of my lips as he spoke. His eyes looked down before he spoke next. 

“ I knew right then you would be the only one who would stay long enough to get through what I put up ” Derek said this part quietly, as if it was a sacred secret he was only just coming to terms with. 

He can’t just live thinking I’m the only one who isn’t scared, I know from experience from after my mom died that it’s a horrible way to live. 

“ Derek, loads of people care enough to stay”, I place my hands over his and gently stroke his knuckles with my thumb. “ You just have to let them.” With that he looks up, his eyes shinning like a thousand sun’s. He just looks so innocent in that moments, it’s all I can do just to kiss him.

I close the minuscule gap between us and gently press my lips against his, my hands travel up his face and cradle his head. 

Some time must have passed; as we lost ourselves in each other, the next thing I can remember are the screams of dancers. Derek and I quickly break apart and his eyes travel the room quickly locates the sound.

It must be Jackson is the thought that rips through my head, I completely forgot that why we were here, Derek must come to the same conclusion as he slips his hand into mine and drags me off towards the sound of screams and bodies hitting the floor. 

If only my life could be normal.


End file.
